Bad to the Ass
by facepalmfox
Summary: Rachel and Puck are twins, Rachel is dating Santana, New school, new place what could go wrong after getting kicked out of three schools  established Pezberry eventual Faberry
1. Where it all Begins

**New story it is established Pezberry but eventual Faberry **

**Me no own Glee :( which makes me really sad**

* * *

"Another new school…you ready baby sis"

"I am only five minutes younger than you Noah, but hell yea I'm ready!"

"Just remember Rach, we have to stay here until we graduate so let's make it the best 2 years of our lives"

"You betcha Noah"

Puck and Rachel are walking down the deserted hallway

"This place looks like shit" said Rachel looking around

"I know but let's just hope for some hot action here!" Puck said grinning

"I know seriously, but hey doesn't Santana go to school here?"

"Yea, I kinda miss her..."

"Aww Puck I miss you too" Santana said behind them smirking

She ran up and gave him a hug

"No hug for me Santana, I'm hurt right here" Rachel said while pointing to her heart, while Santana laughs and hugs her.

"You know I would never forget about you" Said Santana lightly blushing

"haha I know you love me _way_ too much" Rachel said playfully while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Rachel your gay is showing" stated Puck

"What's your point Noah, I am gay" Rachel said in monotone

Santana chuckled at Rachel's statement, Rachel then grabs her hand

"Noah you are just jealous that I can get a girl and you can't" Rachel stated in a completely serious tone

Noah was just laughing and said "We need to get our schedules, so Santana would you as kind to take us to the principal's office"

"Of course Puckerman" She gestured for Puck and Rachel to follow her

When they made it to the principal's office he just handed them their schedules and told them not to get into any trouble like they did at their last three schools

"He asked for me to punch him" said Rachel as they walked out of the office

"Yes Rachel I was their he said _come on Rachel to scarred to hit me_" Stated Puck sarcastically

"Ugh, shuddap Noah!"

"Someone's in a bad mood" said Santana as she kissed Rachel on the cheek

"Yea babe Figgens said all of the fights I was in were my fault!" Said an annoyed Rachel

"Come on let's get you to…" Santana looked at Rachel's schedule "English Lit 201" as she dragged her down the hall.

-In Class-

"So class today we will be reading Heart of Darkness so…" He stares at Rachel who is sitting in a desk "Are you the new student?"

"No, I am just sitting in this pathetic excuse for a class on my own free will" Said Rachel sarcastically

"Well I am Will Schuester but the students call me "

"Great" Rachel whispered

"Okay would you like to introduce?" Said Mr. Schue way too eager

'_How is he so happy this early in the morning' _Rachel thought while standing up

"My name is Rachel; I have a twin brother, hmm got kicked out of three schools in one year, yea that's about it, any questions?"

A guy with a giant afro raised his hand

"Guy with the ugly ass hair"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes, I am dating someone and said person happens to go to this school"

"Do I know him?"

'_Ugh he is starting to annoy me.' _Thought Rachel

"How do you know it is a boy, any other questions?" No one raised their hands.

"Good" Rachel sat down and noticed a blonde girl wearing a cheerio uniform, she then smirked

"Hey Blondie" Rachel whispered, the blonde girl looked up

"What do you want newbie?" She said in a harsh voice but it didn't faze Rachel.

"Just saying hi to the stereotypical blonde cheerleader next to me" said Rachel in a mocking tone.

She just turned around "Well that isn't rude at all" Rachel said in a fake hurt tone

"Just don't talk to me or I will make your life a living hell" said the blonde

"Wow I am soo scared; gosh I am now going to sulk in a little corner and cry to my brother" Rachel said in a deadpan

Rachel felt her pocket vibrate

**How's class babe u being nice ;P –S**

**Yes I am being nice except there is a bitch sitting next to me –R**

**Hmm want me to deal with her –S**

**Nahh I can deal with it –R**

**How?- S**

**Don't worry about it baby see you at lunch-R**

**Bye-S**

Rachel tapped the shoulder of the blonde

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well that isn't any way to treat the new student"

"Ugh!"

"Quinn do you have something to share with the class" Said Mr. Schue

"No, I just saw a bug" she said while glaring at me

'_hmm her name is Quinn, well Quinn prepare to be doomed by badass number WAH!'_Rachel thought while smiling wide at Quinn while she sighed.

* * *

**Please Review if you do I will make you virtual Thank You Cookies**


	2. Badass or Too Nice

**YAY I am soo happy so many people put the story on their favorites list, and to those who reviewed get virtual COOKIES except for thisisnutz they get a virtual hug because they didn't want my cookies but thanks for the reviews and favorites PS I don't own anything unfortunately. **

* * *

-After Class in the Hallway-

Rachel is in front of her locker, failing to get it opened

"Ugh! This piece of sit won't open!" Rachel yelled irritated.

"Having trouble, Rach?" Santana said, clearly amused, while looking at her combination while opening the locker.

"Thanks San" Mumbled Rachel while lightly pecking Santana on the lips, she felt as if someone was staring at her but she chose to ignore it.

"So, how was your class?" Santana asked,

"It was…interesting"

"How so, please elaborate your majesty" Santana said in completely sarcastic tone.

"Pshhh, I'm not a stuffy royal person, I'd rather be the badass knight or something way cooler" Rachel said in a playful tone, then she leaned closer to Santana and whispered "I'd rather be a knight so I can protect you" she walked away leaving Santana with an extremely red face.

As Santana turned around she saw Quinn approaching her "Are you okay S, your face is really red"

"Yea Q, its nothing, how was class?" Asked Santana

Quinn sighed "Annoying"

"Haha, what class did you have?"

"English Lit 201"

'_Rachel had that class but she said it was interesting'_ Thought Santana

"Why was it annoying?"

"There is some new girl who thinks she all badass because she got kicked out of three schools"

Santana was trying so hard not to laugh '_Only Rachel would find a way to piss off the HBIC on her first day of school'_

"Hello ladies" Puck asked while walking up to them

"Hey Puck" Said Santana

"So, who is your totally hot friend Santana?" Asked Puck

"Her name is Quinn, but don't get your hopes up, it seems like she already doesn't like your sister" Santana said laughing

"Hmm so you don't like Rachel" Puck said staring at Quinn

"Well I don't know her enough to not like her but she was annoying as hell in class" Quinn said a little nervous

"Haha don't be so nervous Quinn a lot of people don't like her but she doesn't care" Puck said laughing

"You know that is true, Rach has so many enemies yet she is always…" Santana was cut off by a voice behind them "Sexy, hot, amazing, badass" Santana smirked at the voice and said in a mocking voice "Well I was going to say Cocky or full of herself but I guess you can use those words" Rachel then said "You guess those words could be used yea right I am the sexiest piece of action you have ever seen" Santana was just laughing while putting her hand on Rachel's waist.

"Sorry Rach you are the second sexiest person in this school"

"Oh am I really? Who would you say is number one?"

"Me of course Rachel I mean have you seen me"

"Trust me San, I have seen a lot of yo…" Rachel was cut off by Puck

"Okay you two need to stop your love fest because I think you broke the girl next to us"

Santana and Rachel turned and saw Quinn staring at them with wide eyes and her face had faint traces of blush.

'_Perfect time for revenge' _Thought Rachel

"Quinn are you alright?" Rachel said while walking extremely close to Quinn

After Quinn didn't reply Rachel said "Santana I think we did break her, do you think she is just jealous because she isn't getting the attention you are getting?"

"Hmm, maybe Rachel" Santana said also walking a little too close to Quinn.

"I think I will be fine without your help so I will just be going to class" Quinn said while practically running away from them

Rachel and Santana were just laughing their heads off while walking to their next class.

"Great they always leave me alone…" Puck mumbled as he walked to his class.

-Lunch Time-

As Rachel was walking down the hallway she noticed two giant guys with a slushy in their hands, they looked as if they were going to throw them onto a gay looking guy. Just as they were about to throw it on the guy, Rachel stood in front of the guy and took the slushy for him.

"Hey idiots it is kinda pathetic that you have a need to feel superior by picking on some random kid to make yourselves feel better so I expect you to leave and never bother this guy again or I will personally make sure you will be in the hospital for the nest month." Rachel said in a tone that would make any person cry.

"You know what, whatever see you around fag" said one of the Neanderthals

Rachel was just cursing under her breath when the guy came up to her and said "Thanks for that but you really didn't need to do it, I had an extra pair of clothes in my locker"

"It's fine really I will just borrow something, the name is Rachel in case you were wondering" Rachel said

"Well my name is Kurt" Kurt said while extending his hand, when Rachel took his hand to shake he dragged her to the bathroom to get the slushy off of her hair and face.

When they reached the bathroom Rachel took her phone out and texted Santana

**Hey San, can I borrow some clothes-R**

**Yea but why-S**

**Some idiots were trying to slushy some kid so I got in the middle of it-R**

**Sometimes I wonder if you are badass or if you are just too nice-S**

**Just get to the bathroom-R**

As Kurt was helping Rachel get the slushy off of her face the door opened and there was Quinn just staring at Rachel.

"What happened?" Asked Quinn

"Nothing" Said Rachel not even looking at her.

Santana then came in not noticing Quinn and gave Rachel the clothes

"Sorry this was all I had on me"

"Its fine anything is better than these right now" Rachel said jokingly

"Who did this?" Santana asked

"No one important San I already told them off" Rachel mumbled while look down.

"It was quite admirable… the way she defended me" Kurt said a little scared that Santana might go after him because he was the reason Rachel hit by a slushy.

"He is right I was totally badass there San!" Rachel said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Rach…don't try and be hero okay you need to stay out of trouble okay" Santana said in a serious tone.

"Okay mom, whatever you say" Rachel replied mocking Santana's voice.

Santana just rolled her eyes when she (finally) noticed Quinn.

"Hey Q, how long have you been in here?" Santana asked

"Longer than you" Quinn said never taking her eyes off of Rachel

Rachel turned around to face Quinn when she noticed she was staring at her,

"Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Yes"

"I assume you are enjoying the view" Rachel teased, and Quinn was blushing like crazy.

"I uh- wasn't staring at you" Quinn tried to say confidently was failing epically

"Hey Q, she is mine so don't get any ideas" Santana said while protectively putting her hand on Rachel's waist.

"Santana, I do not like Rachel I find her annoying"

"That's why you were staring at me" Rachel said while she winked at Quinn

"Hey Kurt?" Rachel asked,

"Yea?"

"Are you even allowed in the girls bathroom?"

* * *

**So I will continue when I get more reviews and Rachel will meet the rest of the Gleeks in the next chapter, and I will try to add more Puck**


	3. Secret Mad World

**Hey guys I am like in love with all of you, you guy's are too nice**!

**So hope you like this chapter not my best though**

**It is kinda short**

**I Do Not nor will I ever own Glee**

* * *

-Cafeteria-

Rachel changed and is wearing Santana's black skinny jeans and a white form fitting tank top.

"Look hot new girl" Yelled a guy

When Santana heard that she protectively put her hand on Rachel's waist and kissed her lips passionately.

"Jealous San?" Rachel teased, which caused Santana to blush "N-no way, Rach, I'm too sexy to be jealous" Santana tried to say as confidently as possible. Rachel then whispered "To bad, whenever you're jealous it really turns me on" Santana's blush was only increasing.

"Rachel I think you need to stop teasing Santana, I don't think she has any blood left in her body" Kurt said next to them.

"I might have to she looks like a tomato!" Rachel says laughing,

"H-hey I do not!" Santana says trying to defend herself

"Okay fine a cute tomato"

"I'm not talking to you"

Rachel then gives Santana a peck "How about now, babe?"

"You're forgiven"

"This is too much gay even for me" Kurt said fake gagging

"You know you love it Kurt" Rachel said confidently

"Come on I want to introduce you to the Glee club" Kurt said a little to happy

"Um…Glee?" Rachel asked

"Yes Glee what's wrong with it"

"I don't sing" Rachel said

"Come on Rachel, I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice" Kurt said while grabbing her hand and dragging her to the Glee table.

"Hey guys, gals, this is Rachel she heroically took a slushy for me" Kurt said

"Hey white girl, I'm Mercedes" Said a black girl

"H-hi, I-I'm TIna" Said an Asian

"I'm Mike Chang" Said the Other Asian

"Hiya, the name's Artie" Said a guy in a wheelchair

"Lauren" Said a pretty big girl

"Hi I'm Sam" Said a guy who looks like a Ken doll

"I'm Finn" Said a really tall and awkward looking guy

"Hey lil' sis, can I talk to you privately" Puck said, he was sitting next to Lauren.

"Yea" Rachel says slightly sad

-Hallway-  
"You don't need to join Rach" Noah said eyes filled with concern,

"I wasn't planning on joining either Noah; Kurt just dragged me to meet them" Rachel mumbled looking at the ground

"I know you aren't ready especially after…" Rachel cut him off "Noah please…just don't mention what happened" Rachel said with pleading eyes.

Puck sighed "Fine, I'll see you when at home"

"That place isn't a home" Rachel said as she was walking out of the hallway.

-Auditorium-

Rachel walked up to the piano, lightly pressing a key; sitting down, tears silently fell.

She started to play a song

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

The door to the auditorium opened quietly

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Quinn silently satin the very last row listening to Rachel sing

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world_

Rachel was crying but didn't let it affect the song

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Quinn felt tears fall down her face, Rachel's voice was amazing

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world Mad world_

When Rachel finished she heard clapping and when she turned to look she saw Quinn standing there tears in her eyes clapping, Rachel did the one thing she could…she ran away…again, leaving Quinn alone and confused.

* * *

**I Do not own this song it is called Mad World by Gary Jules**

**Promise the next chapter will be longer**

**remember review  
**


	4. Auditions

**Sorry I took forever I have school so I will try to update weekly**

**Love the reviews people but I have no clue where this story is going so don't kill me**

**Blame it on the Alcohol was the funniest Glee of my life **

**Rachel calling Quinn Girlfriend**

**Brittana Body shots**

**I Love Brad Falchuk is amazing**

**Brad + God = Brod (His new nickname which I have created)**

**My tumblr: acheleandheya**

**My Twitter: team_LizGillies  
**

* * *

As Rachel was running down the hall Quinn ran after her and grabbed her wrist, "Let go" Rachel practically growled

"Not until you tell me why you were crying" Quinn said trying to remain calm.

"It is none of fucking business" Rachel said walking away not even glancing at Quinn.

"Why were you crying" Quinn whispered knowing Rachel couldn't hear her.

-Another Hallway-

'_Ugh she just had to see me crying, okay new plan, I need to go full badass on her, I'll join glee proving I have no problem singing in front of people… it's only that song' _Rachel was so deep in thought she didn't hear Puck calling her name.

"Oh, Hey Noah"

"Hey Rach… you've been crying" Puck stated

"It's nothing Noah,"

"Rachel, I'm not stupid what the hell happened" Puck said trying to control his emotions; he can't stand the thought of anything/anyone hurting his baby sister.

"I was just remembering dad and daddy" Rachel whispered, letting some tears fall down her face. Puck just held his sister, whispering words of comfort.

"Its okay princess, just let it out" Puck said sweetly.

Quinn was watching this interaction, her heart was aching so much at the sight of Rachel crying, and she left before anyone could see her there.

-Glee Club-

"Okay, you guys settle down" Will said "We have two people joining the New Directions"

The gleeks were cheering, when Puck and Rachel walked in.

"Sup my peeps" Puck said sitting next to Fish lips

"Hey" Rachel said sitting next to Santana, who put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, Rachel, Puck we have a tradition in New Direction's" Will stated

"And that is" Rachel asked sitting up straighter

"You must audition, together or separate" Rachel glanced at Puck, he nodded

"We will sing separately" Rachel said and Puck look shocked.

"Okay, tomorrow in the auditorium at 3"

-After Glee-

"Rach, I thought we were gonna sing together" Puck whined

"Noah, I love you but I want to stuff you in a box with holes and throw in the ocean when you whine"

"But Rach I wanted to sing with you"

"You can just not this time"

"Fine"

-Next Day-

"So Rach what song are you going to sing?" Asked Santana, "No clue, I guess maybe some Adele or something" Rachel shrugged

"How about One Republic?" Santana said

"Good idea, see you in the auditorium" Rachel said giving her a peck while running to the music room to practice the song.

-In English Lit-

Quinn couldn't help but feel like Rachel was ignoring her, I mean she ditched the only class they shared and didn't see her in the hallways.

-In the Music Room-

"Perfect, this song will be epic" Rachel said as she got the sheet music out, '_I practically lived everywhere in the world so this song is perfect'_

-Auditorium 3:00-

Puck finished his version of Dirty Little Secrets by the All American Rejects.

"That was really good Puck, Rachel you're up next" Mr. Schue said smiling because he now has enough people for sectionals.

"Okay, I will be singing Good Life by One Republic"

_Woke up in London yesterday  
Found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
Don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone _

Everyone was mesmerized by her voice.

_New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road  
Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say_

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life _

Everyone was speechless, Rachel's voice was just amazing_  
Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life  
_Rachel was feeling super confident and was just belting out the words  
_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Col-or-ado_

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
What there is to complain about_

_When you're happy like a fool  
Let it take you over  
When everything is out  
You gotta take it in_

_Hopelessly  
I feel like there might be something that I'll miss  
Hopelessly  
I feel like the window closes oh so quick  
Hopelessly  
I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cuz hopelessly  
The hope is we have so much to feel good about_

Everyone was just clapping, Rachel was smirking, and Quinn was confused.

'_She cried last time she sang, why is she so confident this time ugh'_ Thought Quinn.

"I assume I was so amazing that you are speechless" Rachel said cockily to Quinn who hasn't said anything for about a minute.

"You were decent" Quinn said walking away, hearing Rachel laugh along with her precious girlfriend.

'_Santana is going to wish she was never born after today's Cheerio practice… wait…why Santana just because she is dating that abnormally small midget who thinks she's bad ass… shit no I am not jealous, I just don't like her because she actually stood up to me unlike the rest'_ Quinn thought as she went to practice. The only thing she could think of was _Rachel._

_

* * *

_**Remember to review because the only for me to know is anyone actually reads this is for you to review**

**If anyone has any suggestions on the story or if they want something to happen PM me I will happily listen =)  
**


End file.
